


Your biggest fan

by pica



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ed eccola lì, l’altra parte della scommessa. Quella persa, quella contro cui, quando non vale la pena combattere, è meglio semplicemente arrendersi piuttosto che soffrire. Non è da vigliacchi, non è da codardi. Quando ci sono braccia come quelle ed un sorriso impertinente come il suo, a raccoglierti, cosa ci puoi fare? Non riusciresti nemmeno a considerarti sconfitto.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your biggest fan

**Sentili.**

  
  
Se ci vuol poco per far impazzire duemila persone, ce ne vuole ancora meno per farne impazzire una sola.  
 _Tu_  contro  **loro**.  
Anche raccogliendo ciascuno dei cuori delle persone che ti stanno di fronte e sommandoli fino a formarne uno solo, dubiti che si riuscirebbe ad ottenere tanta felicità come quella che ti sta contorcendo il petto, tanto forte da farti quasi male. Ti vien voglia di piangere e scoppiare come loro, lasciarti andare, sputare emozioni esattamente come hai fatto fino ad ora.  
Sono stati mesi e mesi di preparazioni, prove, risate, dubbi, paure, momenti sì e momenti no, scene preferite venute male e scene di poco conto recitate con inspiegabile impeccabilità. Tutto ora si condensa su un palco, viene fuori al momento giusto e ti fa urlare un dolore che non hai mai provato e sorridere per una gioia che puoi, in fondo, immaginare. Tutti siamo stati contenti, almeno una volta nella vita, no? Contenti da morire, tanto felici da disperarcene, per poi accorgerci solo dopo che a darci tutto quel piacere, in realtà, è stato qualcosa di piccolo ed insignificante, semplice e..  
 _nostro._  
  
 _Sentili_. Non è la tua prima volta e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima. Però, Dei,  _quanto_  ti senti impreparato quando capita.  
  
Prendi un respiro che ti gonfia insieme il petto ed il cuore, come se l’aria fosse già pregna di tutto il loro calore, e poi ti pieghi in avanti, abbassi la testa e curvi la schiena.  
Non puoi far altro che inchinarti al loro cospetto, ringraziare silenziosamente e goderti il sogno di una vita, che ancora una volta si materializza di fronte ai tuoi occhi.  
Non ne hai mai abbastanza, non ti stanca.  
Ti concedi un sorriso che sai nessuno vedrà, e le tue labbra si piegano, si allungano, come se a caricarle fossero le urla, i fischi, gli applausi ed il fragore del loro entusiasmo.  
In cuor tuo li stai ringraziando tutti quanti, uno ad uno, perché inconsciamente stanno costruendo il tuo sogno, mattone dopo mattone, contribuendo alla  _tua_  di felicità. Chiudi gli occhi ed esiste solo il rumore.  
Ti piace da morire.  
C’è tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato, questa sera.  
Tu, un pubblico e tante emozioni da far crollare l’intero teatro.  
Uno dei motivi per cui sapevi sin dall’inizio che avresti voluto fare l’attore era questo. Contatto con il pubblico. Feedback immediato. O piaci o non piaci, non c’è nulla da fare, devi essere capace a metterti in mostra. E tu, indubbiamente, lo sai fare meglio di molti altri.  
Riapri gli occhi, raddrizzi la schiena, li saluti un’ultima volta.  
Ti vogliono ancora.  _Tu_  li vuoi ancora.  
Ti volti, i metri che ti dividono dalle quinte sono sempre troppo pochi ed il tempo troppo breve per goderti l’ultimo momento di gloria.  
Poi il sipario si chiude, oltrepassi la linea e con l’eco delle loro lodi ancora nei timpani, come il ricordo sbiadito di un bel sogno dopo il risveglio, sei di nuovo sulla terra.  
Come tutti gli altri. Ma un po’ più speciale dopo questa sera.  
  
  
Il corridoio ti allontana dalla tua piccola grande conquista, lasciandoti ancora il petto gonfio d’orgoglio ed uno strano bruciore alla punta delle dita, elettrico e subdolo. È il sangue che si infiamma pompato a mille dal cuore, lo senti, lo avverti tutto nel formicolio sottocute, tanto fastidioso quanto gradito.  
Il sollievo più grande è che riesci ad esserne soddisfatto oggi come allora, ai primi tempi. In occasioni come queste ti senti sempre un po’ tornare il bambino di terza elementare, intimidito ma coraggioso, sprezzante di fronte al pubblico, deciso a catturare tutti gli occhi su di sé.  
Una recita di fine anno ed una prima a Broadway. L’Amleto.  
Solo a pensarci un brivido ti fa tornare il magone.  
  
 _Ben fatto, Jude_ , un collega ti sorpassa veloce, una mano ti scivola sulla spalla prima di passare oltre, rispondi al sorriso con nient’altro se non un altro sorriso, a tua volta. Un pezzo di sogno continua a vivere ancora in tutte le persone che, incrociando il tuo sguardo, ti riempiono di complimenti che decisamente meriti, e come tutte le altre volte non riesci a fare a meno di domandarti per quale assurdo gioco del destino tu possa meritarti tutto questo, ancora adesso, dopo trentasette anni.  
La gente non si è ancora stancata di te.  
Ma ti ricordi che, in fondo, tu non ti sei mai stancato della gente. Siete pari, è ragionevole.  
Dopodiché non hai bisogno di domandarti più nulla.  
Assieme alla porta del camerino appena dietro l’angolo si chiuderà anche la magia. Mortale fra i mortali, di nuovo.  
  
“Jude?”  
 _-Bum-_  
Ed eccola lì, l’altra parte della scommessa.  
Quella persa, quella contro cui, quando non vale la pena combattere, è meglio semplicemente arrendersi piuttosto che soffrire. Non è da vigliacchi, non è da codardi. Quando ci sono braccia come quelle ed un sorriso impertinente come il suo, a raccoglierti, cosa ci puoi fare? Non riusciresti nemmeno a considerarti sconfitto.  
  
Sorridi, d’istinto.  
Ti fermi a pochi metri da lui, perché tu l’hai visto solo ora, ma realizzi che lui ti stava ammirando da interi attimi, interminabili e dolci.  
“Chi si vede” fiati, con voce roca e bassa, ma vivace.  
Il tratto indelebile del tuo sorriso non svanisce, anzi. I suoi contorni vengono ricalcati, si allargano, si aggiungono nuove curve.  
“Sì, anche io sono felice di vederti, Jude”  
Ride, e tutto quello che puoi fare è scuotere il capo, non respirare perché le pulsazioni accelerate del cuore ti tolgono aria, e poi riprendere a camminare verso di lui, nella migliore delle marce trionfali.  
“Mi sei mancato, Robert”  
Lo sa, lo sapete entrambi. Ma il cuore ti si scalda al solo pronunciare queste parole.  
“Anche tu, campione. C’è ancora spazio per i complimenti di un povero disperato che ha attraversato l’oceano per abbracciare il suo megalomane preferito?”  
“Mi sottovaluti. Ho fatto posto solo per quelli”  
Il tuo corpo finisce fra le sue braccia, l’abbraccio è caldo, famigliare.  
E nel conforto di un amico – di un amante – ritrovato, ora il gioco si inverte. Sei tu che ti concedi totalmente, ti fai un attimo da parte, e lasci che sia Robert a dover ringraziare. Tu sei il pubblico, adesso, e lui è il tuo Dio. L’unico in grado di invertire le  _tue_  regole, l’unico a cui senti di poter concedere il privilegio di essere un po’ più speciale di te.  
“Susan?” domandi con un sospiro, staccandoti da lui.  
“E’ rimasta a casa, ma ti fa i complimenti”  
Sorridi.  
Sai che l’entusiasmo che gli illumina le guance e gli occhi quando parla di lei è lo stesso che userebbe per parlare di te, ma gli hai promesso che non sarebbe stato un problema, che capivi, che era perfettamente giusto perché, in fondo, non sei stato tu a notarlo per primo. A volte ti sembra strano non riuscire a provare gelosia verso quella donna, nemmeno sforzandoti. Lei piace a Robert, ci deve essere per forza una ragione. E poi piace anche a te, dopotutto.  
“Allora” le labbra ti si piegano vivaci e sfacciate verso l’alto “ti va di entrare?”  
“Prego, prima le signore”  
Assottigli lo sguardo, gli lanci un’occhiata che potrebbe essere tutto tranne che minacciosa. Certo, a meno che una tacita rivelazione di desiderio represso – desiderio di qualsiasi cosa, voglia di  _lui_  – non possa considerarsi un’effettiva minaccia. Ti tiene la porta aperta mentre entri, esasperando lo scherzo con la consapevolezza di stare esasperando pure te. Ma va bene, in fondo è esattamente così che l’hai conosciuto. È così che ti è piaciuto sin dal primo istante, molto banalmente. Quindi passi senza nemmeno più lamentarti – come se l’avessi mai fatto sul serio, poi – e gli assesti una gomitata fra le costole, come fosse una sbadataggine nemmeno voluta. La porta si chiude.  
La magia?  
Tutto d’un tratto ti sembra di esser salito di nuovo sul palco.  
Ed è tutta colpa sua, ecco.   
  
Lancia la giacca scura su una sedia pieghevole e si lascia cadere sul divanetto, con le braccia larghe e le gambe accavallate, mentre tu, molto naturalmente, giri la chiave all’interno della serratura, lasci che il meccanismo annunci la vostra intimità finalmente acquisita e ti volti.   
 _Mesi._  
Sono mesi che non lo vedi.  
Non sai nemmeno più quanti, tanto sei stato occupato ultimamente.  
Ti avvicini a tua volta al divanetto, non abbastanza grande da potervi ospitare entrambi ma.. oh, poco male. Avreste avanzato del posto, comunque.   
Ti accomodi con disinvoltura sulle sue gambe, senza dover chiedere permesso, e voltando il busto per rivolgergli gli occhi sollevi le braccia e le abbandoni sulle sue spalle, abbracciandogli teneramente il collo. Lo scambio d’occhiate prosegue a lungo, ogni tanto ti fa scoppiare in una risata, viva e spontanea, per il solo gusto di averlo di nuovo accanto, di nuovo tutto per te. Ridi come un bambino, senza malizia e senza voler dire nient’altro se non..  
 _.. sono contento?_  
“Sono contento che tu sia venuto”  
E non potresti essere più ovvio di così.  
Le sue mani contornano il tuo bacino, un suo sorriso – mai banale – ti fa scoppiare a ridere di nuovo. Poi, scrollando le spalle, torni a guardarlo.  
“Aspetta che mi cambio, puzzo terribilmente in questa maglietta”   
Gli assesti un colpetto delle mani sul petto, poi ti alzi. I suoi occhi continuano ad accompagnarti in ogni movimento, impedendoti di allontanare i tuoi, magneticamente attratti da tutto e niente, di Robert. Catturato da nessun dettaglio in particolare, perché non ce n’è uno che sceglieresti sugli altri, eppure ipnotizzato da quelle piccole cose che lo rendono tanto unicamente tuo.   
“Uh, sì. Mettiti qualcosa di carino, mi raccomando”  
Si sporge in avanti, divertito, mentre tu pieghi le labbra e cammini all’indietro, legando inevitabilmente lo sguardo al suo. Poi, una volta raggiunto il bancone del trucco sovrastato dall’enorme specchio, ti volti.  
  
  
 _Viola._  
  
  
Sotto i tuoi occhi, dipinti di sincera meraviglia, un mare viola raccolto in un mazzo elegante ed ordinato, infiocchettato con un nastro di seta bianco. Fiori, per te. Il sogno continuerà all’infinito.  
“Nemmeno qui possiamo avere un po’ di intimità, mh?”  
Il suo calore su di te, il ventre di Robert si adagia alla tua schiena e le sue mani scivolano ai tuoi fianchi, invadendo maggiormente il  _tuo_  spazio. E adesso è tutto suo, comunque.  
“Sono carini” i fan, intendi.  
Sorridi, prendendo l’enorme mazzo di fiori fra le mani con cautela, quasi spaventato di poterlo rovinare. È un colore fantastico, eppure non riesci ancora a distinguerne la famigliarità. Ti fa solo sorridere e sorridere all’infinito, come del resto ogni altra cosa, questa sera.  
Intanto, senza badare attenzione alla tua ennesima conquista, Robert mugola qualcosa che non riesci a capire – molto probabilmente perché non ha alcun senso – ed appoggia le labbra sulla tua spalla accaldata, incontrando la tua pelle nuda laddove la maglia, ampiamente scollata, la lascia respirare. E ora è lui a respirarci sopra. Inclini appena il capo verso di lui, quasi appoggiando la guancia alla sua. Ma i fiori ti incuriosiscono.  
“Dai” i suoi capelli, ispidi e ruvidi, ti solleticano il collo “leggi quale smanceria ti hanno scritto e poi torniamo a concentrarci sul cambio di vestiti”  
Scuoti appena il capo con un mezzo sospiro, ancora comunque condito da un sorriso.   
Poi afferri il biglietto, sul lato del mazzo. Un rettangolo di cartoncino viola, di una tonalità più chiara e delicata di quella dei fiori. La scritta, tracciata a mano con molta cura, è bianca.

  
  
_Dal tuo fan numero uno._

_< 3  
_

  
  
“Quanta presunzione” suggerisce la voce dell’americano, quasi annoiata, a contatto con la tua pelle. “E poi credevo che facessi innamorare solo belle ragazze, tu. Chi è questo qui?” allunga il collo oltre la tua spalla, sbirciando la scritta che tieni fra le mani.  
“Oh, ti ha fatto ingelosire” fai, deliziato dalla sua reazione. “L’omone grande e grosso è geloso” e continui a canzonarlo, divertito.  
“Sì, della sua signorina. Non dovrebbe esserlo, forse?”  
Quando punta gli occhi scuri nei tuoi, sollevando il sopracciglio prendendosi gioco di te, scavalcando la tua ironia per ritorcertela contro, gli sbatti il biglietto sul naso e ti rivolti nel suo abbraccio, per averlo finalmente di fronte.  
“Ti ho abituato troppo bene, Robert”  
Le sue labbra si allungano cercando le tue, ma non gli lascerai la soddisfazione. Tiri indietro il collo e ti tieni lontano – fra le sue braccia, tuttavia, di certo non sei tu quello che può decidere cosa concedere e quando.  
Il bacino dell’altro spinge contro il tuo, costringendoci ad indietreggiare lentamente, verso il bancone. Non cessa l’assalto silenzioso e poco convinto alle tue labbra, e la tua ritirata continua, vana. Sei senza speranza, prima o poi ti prenderà. Prima o poi avrà anche loro.  
Vi distendete, ventre contro ventre, la tua schiena sulla superficie dura del tavolo mentre un braccio di Robert sgombra prontamente tutto ciò che potrebbe fare da ostacolo alla vostra intima rincorsa.  
Eppure non lo senti del tutto su di te.  
Non appena, corpo su corpo, si appoggia dolcemente, deviando le labbra verso il tuo collo scoperto, ti accorgi che c’è anche qualcos’altro che lo sta occupando. Che sta distogliendo la sua attenzione da te. Sollevi immediatamente il collo, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.  
“Rob, ma che dia--“  
Oh.  
“--volo sono quelle cose?”  
Metallo. Pelo.  _Rosa._  
E pende dalle mani di Robert.  
“Non avevi controllato bene. Deplorevole da parte tua, i fan potrebbero arrabbiarsi”  
I tuoi occhi si spostano veloci rispecchiandosi nei suoi, nonostante indugino un attimo di troppo sull’oggetto inquietantemente sospetto sospeso a pochi centimetri dal tuo mento.  
“Robert scuoti il capo. Inizi a capire, ora. “Non mi dire che..”  
“Solo io posso dire certe cose” abbassa il capo, catturando fra i denti il cartoncino viola che hai stretto fra le dita fino ad ora. Lo strappa via dalla tua presa e lo lascia cadere sul tavolo. “Ma soprattutto, solo io posso intrufolarmi nel tuo camerino e lasciare dei fiori viola. E queste”  
Le manette pelose ti passano sopra al naso, ridicole.  
Invitanti.  
“Dopo ricordami di picchiarti, per questo”  
Un ghigno appena nervoso ti sporca le labbra mentre spingi entrambe le mani contro il suo petto, facendolo sollevare da te per poi alzarti a sua volta. Ma il suo corpo non si smuove, e ti tiene intrappolato fra il bancone ed una schiera di pettorali che.. oh, te li ricordi bene quelli. Li hai esplorati tante di quelle volte che sapresti disegnarne ogni angolo ed ogni curva alla perfezione.  
“Suona bene. Devo segnarmelo?”  
“Oh, sono sicuro che te lo ricorderai”   
Insisti e spingi ancora, ma lui non si muove.  
“Oh, toh”  
Anzi, ignorandoti allunga una mano oltre la tua spalla, e sai benissimo che intenzioni abbia. Ma quello che tirerà fuori questa volta, oh, quello non lo sai. Ma ci può essere qualcosa di peggio di un paio di manette ricoperte di pelo ro..  
“ROBERT!”  
Cacci un urlo, come al solito. Isteria per celare l’imbarazzo, ma questa volta ti riesce decisamente male, e a tradirti è il rossore acceso che ti colora l’intero viso. Scatti immediatamente strappandogli un osceno paio di mutandine da donna parecchio succinte dalle mani, allontanandole dalla sua portata. E ti sei irrigidito tutto d’un tratto, senza nemmeno accorgertene.  
“Avete fatto amicizia in fretta, uh?” se la ride l’altro, sopra di te. “Meglio così, conto di vedervi spesso assieme, voi due”  
Questa volta, senza che tu te lo aspetti davvero, ti ruba un bacio veloce e casto, giocoso e complice.  
“Ma vai a farti fottere”   
Lo spingi via, questa volta compensando con uno sforzo adeguato la mancanza di decisione di pochi attimi fa, di modo da togliertelo dai piedi con relativa facilità. Sei un uomo anche tu, dopotutto, nonostante Robert sia capace di bruciare persino questa tua convinzione, a volte.  
“Fammi vedere tu cosa sai fare”  
“Oooh, ora te lo faccio vedere. Contaci”  
“Credimi, Judsie, non vedo l’ora”  
“Ah no?”  
“No”  
“Bene”  
“Bene”  
È tutto un rincorrersi di sguardi, sorrisi sporchi e malizie ormai celate a fatica.  
Un paio di mani urtano con forza, di nuovo, contro il corpo di Robert, e questo finisce inevitabilmente spinto all’indietro, fino a ricadere senza garbo sul divanetto, gambe larghe ed occhi velati di una sorpresa che – ne sei sicuro – è accolta più che bene.  
“Torniamo a dove eravamo rimasti”  
Mormori, sfilandoti frettolosamente la maglietta di dosso, non prima d’aver afferrato il paio di mutande fra i denti. Sì, fra i denti. Nessuna malizia nel gesto, davvero, solo praticità, ma non puoi aspettarti che l’interpretazione del tuo compagno sia tanto innocente.  
La maglia scura finisce sul pavimento, nessuno se ne cura più.  
In un attimo sei di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia, a cavalcioni sopra di lui, il pezzo di biancheria intima –  _il filo_  di biancheria, come sarebbe meglio chiamarlo – ora fra le mani.   
È un attimo.  
Inizi a baciargli il collo, allungando spigliato le dita sulla sua camicia, del tutto superflua. I bottoni, uno per uno, cedono sotto il tuo tocco accurato e ormai esperto. Ma non arrivano alla fine, purtroppo.  
“Preso”  
Un sussurro caldo, direttamente nell’orecchio, te ne fa accorgere.  
Metallo freddo contro i polsi, soffice pelo rosa.   
Manette.  
Te.  
Robert.  
“Oh. Quindi immagino che tu voglia prenderti queste”  
Ti sporgi ancor di più verso di lui, il paio di mutandine che tieni fra le dita si posa sulla sua testa, sparendo quasi, nella sua semi-invisibilità, fra i capelli folti e scuri dell’americano.  
“Ti dona”   
Mormori, cercando con insistenza le sue labbra.   
Chiudi gli occhi. Le mani discendono, le braccia, legate l’una all’altra, gli contornano il collo in un abbraccio quasi forzato. Ti prende per il bacino, stringe con forza e con un strattone ti costringe a premere il ventre contro il suo. Non riesci – non riesci davvero – a trattenere un fremito. Ti abbandoni di nuovo sul suo petto nudo, facendoti spazio fra le pieghe della camicia fortunatamente aperta. Le sue mani, intanto, premono sui tuoi fianchi, ricoprendole di carezze eccessivamente possessive.   
Pochi attimi.  
La stanza si rivolta sotto i tuoi occhi, il soffitto che ora scorgi sopra di te viene presto oscurato dal profilo di Robert, che si accanisce immediatamente su di te, sul tuo corpo disteso e rannicchiato sul divanetto, inevitabilmente legato al suo. Le tue braccia appese al suo collo, le sue labbra affamate dei tuoi capezzoli, delle pieghe del tuo collo, del tuo mento e delle guance, e di ogni altra parte del tuo corpo su cui possano aggrapparsi, mordere, sfiorare. Divorare.  
“Prima o poi riuscirò a vedertele addosso”  
Ti mormora in un orecchio, la voce bassa e roca, l’oggetto sottointeso è più che ovvio; e poi senti la sua lingua tracciare una linea sottile e sublime che dal mento ti solletica fino all’ombelico, e poi oltre.  
Sussulti.  
Troppo. Troppo tempo senza.  
Troppo tempo rimasto privo di questa sensazione, della vertigine alla testa quando ti sfiora la cerniera dei pantaloni, del formicolio alla pancia quando il loro tessuto si allarga, scoprendo tutto ciò che di sotto urla ed implora di esser liberato. Di essere  _divorato_  anche lui.   
“Cosa ne diresti se quel  _prima o poi_  fosse..” ti bacia il ventre. Ti fa impazzire. Ti fa letteralmente piangere di gioia. “..  _ora_.”  
Getti la testa all’indietro, chiudi gli occhi e raccogli aria. Ti manca.  
Ma non da fastidio. Saresti persino disposto a soffocare pur di non sottrarti al suo dominio. Pur di non dover smettere di fare  _ogni_  singola cosa lui ti chieda, di esaudire ogni suo fottuto desiderio.  
“Solo se mi preghi in ginocchio, stronzo”  
Per lo meno qualche parola, a fatica, riesci ancora a metterla assieme.  
“Attento” in un attimo ha già risalito tutto il tuo corpo, intrufolandosi di nuovo sotto l’abbraccio delle tue braccia costrette, lasciandoti mormorii quasi inudibili direttamente sulle labbra. “Sono in grado di farlo, Jude” sorride, piano.   
“Una cosa alla volta. Prima fammelo vedere, poi ti darò il permesso”   
Inarchi la schiena sollevando il petto, premendolo contro il suo, facendogli sentire la tua presenza. Facendogli sentire che in tutto questo fottutissimo gioco anche tu stai facendo di tutto pur di non dargliela vinta.  
Robert sorride. Rimane su di te per un attimo.  
“L’hai voluto tu”  
 _Oh merda._  
Sgattaiola via dal tuo abbraccio, rialzandosi in piedi, lasciando improvvisamente il tuo corpo ingiustamente freddo, scoperto, vuoto.  
“Inizia a toglierti i pantaloni. Non ci vorrà molto”  
Ghigna, il fottuto stronzo. Ha già la vittoria dipinta in faccia, sta godendo come un ossesso perché ancora una volta ha saputo sorprenderti.   
E tu dovevi prevederlo. E invece ci sei cascato, come fai sempre.  
Non ti smentisci tu, non si smentisce lui.  
Lo vedi chinarsi di fianco al divanetto, di fronte ai tuoi occhi sconcertati, troppo impegnato a pensare a quello che verrà  _dopo_  piuttosto che a prestare attenzione a ciò che sta facendo quel bastardo del tuo uomo.  
Rivolti gli occhi dall’altra parte.  
Le sue parole ti suonano ridondanti e pericolose al centro esatto del cervello e anche mezzo metro più sotto. In parti decisamente più sensibili. Più.. suscettibili.  
Ci sa fare, lo stronzo. Anche quando è a terra, in ginocchio ed implorante.  
Ci sa fare, domina la scena anche da lì.  
 _Oh, vaffanculo._  
Non saprai mai dirgli di no.  
Semplicemente perché un paio di minuti fa era solo un  _povero disgraziato che ha attraversato l’oceano per abbracciare il suo megalomane preferito_ , ed ora ti sta per infilare mutande rosa da donna addosso, e dopo essersi goduto il pietoso spettacolo si approfitterà del tuo corpo, ti spingerà oltre il limite, ti farà urlare come la donna che vorrebbe fossi, ti sevizierà e vezzeggerà allo stesso tempo, con delicatezza e passione, aggressività e garbo.  
Ma hai accettato di farti da parte quando si tratta di lui.  
Faceva parte del contratto.   
Ti sei arreso fra le sue braccia. Lui ti ha sollevato da terra e ti ha inchiodato al muro.  
“E adesso muoviti, stronzo” sbotti, afferrandogli la testa a facendolo alzare.  
 _E io ti amo lo stesso, Robert Downey Jr.  
Ti amo da morire, lasciami un attimo per dirtelo._


End file.
